


Number One Remedy For Hypothermia

by Nickidemus



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan can't feel cold, but that doesn't mean it doesn't affect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Remedy For Hypothermia

“Freaking Maine,” Audrey huffed. Her window was so frosted and fogged she could barely see out, but it was clear the snow hadn’t let up. Which meant she couldn’t work, which was never a place Audrey wanted to be. Part of her was already trying to figure out if someone had caused this, another weather controller maybe. But that was mainly the part of her that didn’t want to admit that Maine had legendarily heavy snows in the winter. Because she didn’t want reasons to leave such godforsaken weather behind her when there was so much work to be done. And now she was back to work, which she couldn’t do.

She was about to look away and give up her mindless staring when she saw a gray figure trudging through the already two-foot-deep snow outside. She was agape as she watched, thinking all over again that she’d underestimated this town’s ability to pull mysteries out of its ass.

Audrey went for her coat, a big, plush thing that made her look like the Michelin Man, and forced herself out into a cold so frigid it burned. She pulled the hood up and tried to shield the worst of the wind, and as soon as she opened her mouth to yell to the figure, she felt her voice shoved back down her throat where she nearly choked on her words.

Whoever it was, they seemed to notice her and raised their hand, then dropped. She gasped at the suddenness of it, watching as knees buckled and the figure went front-first into the snow. She was the one trudging now, trying to run and mostly swimming against thick drifts. When she reached the person’s side (able now to tell it was a man), she leaned in to shout into their ear, asking, “are you conscious!? Can you hear me!?”

There was no answer, and when she forced him onto his side, she felt her stomach rise and fall dramatically. It was Nathan.

“Come on,” she growled, hooking her hands under his arms and hauling him across and through the snow. “Come on, Nathan.” She was struggling with his dead weight and the resistance, but she was just stubborn enough that she was making headway. “How dare you… do this to me… in a blizzard…” Her lungs burned, and her hands were almost entirely numb as she’d forgotten gloves in her rush.

She managed to get him on the porch, then rested for a moment, long enough to make sure he was still breathing and had a pulse. Satisfied, she dragged him to her door and shoved it open. She brought in a fair amount of snow with the both of them, but it hardly concerned her at the moment. She shut the door again and immediately unzipped his coat. She wanted to get him out of his wet clothes before the hypothermia got any worse.

“Be lucky if you have any toes after this stunt,” she huffed, but she knew she was fussing aloud, basically to herself, because she was scared. Really scared. She was calculating in her mind the distance between his house and her little rented apartment, and it seemed short on a good day. Not today though. It would be enough to really cause harm, she knew.

With her own hands nearly frozen, she wasn’t the best judge of how cold he was. She decided it didn’t matter and finished undressing him. She would’ve kept his briefs, but they were soaked through, too. So off they went, and she forced herself not to care or notice. An emergency warranted she not be embarrassed, for Nathan’s sake.

It was yet another struggle, but she got him onto the bed, after having thrown the covers back. She tried to wrap him up, but she knew that wouldn’t be enough. She wiped her hands down her face miserably and went for her cellphone.

“Hey! Hey. Agent Parker here. I’ve got Officer Wournos over here at my place. He just went… walking in the damn snow… Yeah, I know. He’s out cold… No, I didn’t mean for that to be a pun, this is serious… You couldn’t try? He might die… Okay, yes, I’m hearing you, two feet of snow. But I don’t have many options… Yeah… Yeah, I’ve heard that before… But are you sure he won’t just… If he died here with me… Yes, okay. Fine. Goodbye.”

It was times like these she wished she had a phone with a receiver to slam down. She’d already been considering the option she’d been given by the emergency dispatcher over the phone, but she hadn’t wanted it to be her only option. Simply because she didn’t like the idea of his life resting entirely in her hands.

Again, this wasn’t the time to think. She had to act. She stripped down, nothing sexual in the act as it was entirely hurried. She lifted the blankets and sheet long enough she tuck herself under them and pulled Nathan in close. It felt like snuggling up to a block of ice, and she started to shiver, running her hands over him vigorously in an attempt to breathe warmth back into his body.

“Why did you do this, Nathan?” she asked, her legs running along his and her hands traveling the length of his back over and over. She stopped then and gripped his hair in her fist, pressing her face into his. “Wake up. Please, Nathan, wake up, don’t do this to me.”

“Don’t do what?” he slurred.

Audrey pulled back suddenly with her hands cupping his face. With a laugh, she said, “die.”

“Oh,” he nodded sleepily. “That.”

“Yeah, that.” She pulled the covers up a little, and her ever-stroking hands became gentler.

“Why are we…?” He clearly looked as though he’d missed something.

“Because you are an idiot,” she said. “You passed out in the snow. Phone call wouldn’t suffice? Why did you feel the need to walk over?”

“Wasn’t cold,” he said. “You didn’t answer your cell. I got worried.”

She sighed and reached for her phone on the nightstand. She looked at the settings and groaned. “It was on vibrate. Jesus, Nathan!”

“You should really answer your phone,” he said.

“You should grab a bag of common sense,” she despaired and put her arms around him anew, the most natural thing in the world. “Come here. You know, it may not feel cold, emphasis on feel, but it is. You could’ve killed yourself.”

“It’s weird,” he said, his voice awed. “I can’t feel the cold, but I can… feel the heat in your body cutting right through me like you’re on fire.” His hands reached to cup her hips. “Like you’re… feeding me heat.”

“I am,” she said, still a tad exasperated at him. “Because you’re freezing to death.”

“It’s the strangest thing,” he said. “Then again, being numb to everything but you is already a… trip.”

Audrey paused then, feeling his hands drift up her sides, skirting her breasts to feel the side swells, back to her shoulder blades. “Nathan…”

“I shouldn’t be taking advantage of this,” he said as if agreeing with something unspoken.

“It’s just that… You need to rest right now,” she said. “Hypothermia and… It could really hurt you if…”

“I wouldn’t feel it if it did.” He smiled. It fell slightly, and he asked, “just don’t stop?”

“No, I won’t stop.” She pulled him close again.

They slept, and it was deep, exhausted. It was late in the night before Audrey woke again, raising her head blearily. The power was out. She could tell by the clock radio’s dark face, the lack of streetlights glowing as the storm raged outside, and the lack of heat besides what she felt from Nathan’s embrace.

His grip was possessive and made her smile despite herself. “Hey, daredevil,” she called softly, watching as Nathan’s eyes fluttered open. “Power’s out. We should probably get the fireplace going. Try to stay warm.”

“I’m warm,” he replied. “Aren’t you?”

Audrey tilted her head at him with an admonishing look, and when he shifted against her, she felt a part of him that had been dormant earlier brush her thigh. She expected something bordering on smug from him, but she was actually charmed by the way he grinned nervously and seemed ready to disengage himself and apologize.

“Hey,” she murmured, her lips hovering near his. “It’s okay.” She kissed him and felt his arms circle her confidently, a warm, broad palm pressing into her backside. “It’s okay,” she repeated in a sigh, giving in.

His pressed a knee between her legs and into the mattress, and they rolled with his long, lean body stretched atop her. Audrey’s fingers dug into the muscles of his arms, and she felt him gasp into her mouth.

“This must be sensory overload for you,” she mused aloud, stroking his hair. “Are you sure you can handle this? Will you be all right?”

“Go slow,” he requested.

He began with a trail of soft kisses against her neck, collarbone, breasts, savoring each one. Audrey was patient and decided she would enjoy the slow pace, refused to feel frustrated by it. Then it struck her: he was cherishing her. Not only because of what he could feel from her that he felt from nothing else, but because he truly cared for her. And suddenly the excitement she’d been trying desperately to ignore hit her, making her wriggle under every soft touch. She began to sigh and moan, leaning into his hands and mouth as they reached more sensitive spots.

He went down, licking generously as he went, burying his face between her legs. He made noises as he ate, even beneath the sloppy sounds of his tongue. He was moaning, and she saw that he was writhing against the mattress. She let out a whimper, sounds she didn’t think she could replicate if asked, and was about to demand he crawl back up her body and enter her fully. But she lost the words to her orgasm, barking a helpless sound and rolling her hips.

Nathan did draw himself back up face-to-face with her when he was done thoroughly drinking her down. They were both breathing heavy now, hungry, and yet couldn’t help but hesitate.

“I didn’t think this would happen,” Nathan said.

“But it’s good,” she assured him. “It’s good.” She smirked. “Just don’t stop.”

He nodded and pulled her legs up around his waist, entering her smoothly. They began this way, Nathan unsure he’d be able to hold out for long as he pumped her. Then not even really remembering how they got this way, she was on top, riding and hanging onto the headboard. Then he sat up and held her in his lap as they ground against each other and kissed. Audrey took his hands in hers, weaving their fingers together, kissing his mouth over and over, and then felt his orgasm take him. His fingers squeezed her hands until they hurt, and then thinking she’d simply let this one go, she came as well. Then she thought, how could I not? With his heartfelt moans, his body, what he did to her, everything she felt about him in that moment, how could she not?

They rested again, not sleeping this time, and it was several, quiet minutes of simply holding and being held before Nathan said, “that fire. We should get on that.”

“I’m warm,” she said and rubbed her face against him, making him chuckle. “Toasty warm.”

“Well, I could still—“

“You keep your ass in this bed,” she said. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“Because… I almost died or because you just want me in bed?”

“Mmm.”


End file.
